


Tell Me It's The Real Thing

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Spirits and Cocaine [12]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, I felt guilty about the last one, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Javier Peña, take this has penance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: It doesn't take long for Steve to figure out where he is.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Spirits and Cocaine [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100027
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Tell Me It's The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad about the last one. 
> 
> Prompt: Nose kiss

The first thing Steve became aware of as he slowly drifted toward consciousness was that he felt warm…not the overwhelming heat of a deep Colombian summer, but the cozy feeling of just the right number of blankets for the weather, a balance he hadn’t managed to figure out himself just yet. It was quickly followed by the familiar sensation of sheets wrapped snuggly around his legs and waist, like he’d been corralled to keep from kicking, a habit he couldn’t help despite many years of Connie’s complaints.

He’d been dreaming, that much he knew, something nice and relaxing though the dredges of it was already slipping from his mind like sand through his fingers. Sighing lightly, Steve couldn’t quite bring himself to open his eyes just yet, didn’t see a reason to bother until his alarm clock went off. Tilting his head, he nuzzled into the pillow beneath his head, far more comfortable than the bricks they usually were, something else he hadn’t got around to switching out.

Nose twitching, Steve felt his brows furrow as an unexpected scent hit his nose. It wasn’t the flowery perfume Connie had taken to wearing, hell it wasn’t even the smell of her deodorant or his…no this was sharper, muskier, and inexplicably comforting at the same time. Despite himself, Steve buried his fingers into the case of the pillow, more than willing to suffocate in it if it helped jog his memory without forcing him to wake up.

Turned out he didn’t need to.

A muffled sound, something like chuckle reached his ears and that was definitely not Connie. The voice was deeper, heavier and settled in his chest like a solid weight. Memories seemed to seep into his mind, like a slow, lazy slideshow and Steve could feel his lips twitching into a smile. Connie was gone and that did sting a little bit, inevitably would for a very long time but he wasn’t alone, wasn’t going to open his eyes and find himself in an empty, quiet apartment all over again.

Light as a feather, Steve felt something ghost across the side of his face, the part not covered by his pillow, following the shape of his nose, his cheek, the corner of his mouth and finally the line of his cupid’s bow. The touch seemed curious, exploratory, and only when the rasp of familiar callouses caught on his lower lip was he no longer able to help himself, tongue darting out to flick at one of the fingers.

There was a tsking sound above him and that hand disappeared only to return to scratch firmly across his scalp, brushing back the messy strands, prompting Steve to sigh contentedly, a shiver moving through him. He knew where he was, why these thin sheets didn’t make him overheat and why this mattress was so much more comfortable than his own.

Steve had ended up at Javier’s apartment last night, in his bed, and happier than he’d been in too fucking long. This wasn’t a surprise exactly, not for either of them, they hadn’t drank too much and they hadn’t stumbled into it blind…Steve could feel his cheeks heating up at the frank discussion they’d had last night.

No, they’d talked it all through and he had been a little shocked to learn Javier had wanted him not two weeks after they’d met. Not that he himself had been much better, though in retrospect, the whole marriage thing made it a hell of a lot easier to ignore.

The fingers in his hair skated down until Javi’s wide palm was settled at the base of his nape, squeezing gently as a long limb, equally trapped in the mess of sheets, hooked itself around his own leg, a warm arm laying heavy over his back. A moment later, he could feel Javier crowding in close, breath ghosting across his face, right in front of him.

Only when plush lips and the teasing sensation of his mustache trailed kisses down his cheek and to the corner of his mouth did Steve finally speak, “I never took you as the cuddlin type.”

Javier hummed, the sound deep and gravelly this early in the morning and now that Steve knew he wasn’t in his own apartment, he wondered what time it was and if his partner was going to make sure they wouldn’t be late to work. If he had to forgo his usual coffee place because of it, that bastard had another thing coming.

As quickly as it has come, the thought slipped from his mind as Javier continued to press kisses to his face, all around his lips, his cheek, the corner of his eye and back down on the arch of his nose. Steve clenched his eyes closed, something in his heart swelling as his the man continued, not saying a word, that hand holding him steady on the back of his neck.

One more kiss was placed on the very tip of his nose and then finally, _finally_ those familiar lips met his and Steve lifted his head so he could get a better angle, so he could deepen it and lick his way inside. Evidently, Javier had already been up, a minty tang to his mouth and the thicker, cloying taste of nicotine, a combination that made his head swim with want.

When Javier pulled away, Steve blinked his eyes open to find the man right next to him, body still against his own and those familiar eyes watching him with barely concealed amusement, “Buenos días, you have about twenty minutes to get ready.”

Steve stiffened immediately, head swiveling as he tried to catch sight of the time, only to realize Javier was right, “mother fucker-”

“The alarm did go off,” Javi commented.

“Asshole,” Steve grunted as he kicked the sheets away, only just managing to tear his eyes away from Javier’s nearly naked body, the one he definitely did not have enough to time to explore thoroughly last night. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Javier slipped from the bed and seemed content to just tug on a pair of jeans that had been strewn across the floor, “you’ve barely slept in weeks, figured I should let you get some rest.”

Steve pointed a finger at him as he fumbled with his own pants from the night before and swiped up his gun, “you are going to pay for this Peña.”

He just shrugged, eyes dancing with mirth, “lookin forward to it Murphy.”

Steve would by lying if he said that didn’t make his heart skip a beat.


End file.
